prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
GPPC30
is the 30th episode of Go! Princess Pretty Cure and is the 565th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary With Hope Kingdom's castle turned into a giant Zetsuborg, Haruka, Minami, and Kirara go in to retrieve their Dress Up Keys while Lock's clones face off against Cure Scarlet. As they arrive, they confront Lock once again, and he reveals his true intentions. Major Events *Haruka, Minami, and Kirara retrieve their Dress Up Keys. * The Cures obtain the Music Princess Palace and perform Éclat Espoir for the first time. * The Cures gain their Premium Mode Elegant. * It is revealed that Lock wants to overthrow Dyspear and become the king of despair. * Lock is defeated, but it was revealed that he survived the attack. * The crow at the end of the previous episode is revealed to be Close. Synopsis Continued from the previous episode, Hope Kingdom's castle, which was turned into a Zetsuborg, descends into Earth. Lock is pleased to battle the Cures on the throne and fires a laser blast. Fortunately, Towa quickly transforms into Cure Scarlet and blocks the hit. She then tells her friends that the castle is now a Zetsuborg. Feeling the power of a key, Aroma and Pafu transform, but Aroma knows that it is locked in a cage along with the other ones. Lock then teleports himself in front of the girls and says he will not return the keys because he plans to overthrow Dyspear and become king. While Scarlet is blocking the beam, she and the others know that the school will be destroyed if this continues. Aroma warns Haruka about the dangers as Scarlet is the only Cure while she along with Kirara and Minami can't transform. Remembering their promises with the past princesses however, the trio still venture into the cursed castle and Yui wishes them to be safe under Scarlet's protection. The trio and the fairy siblings enter the quiet castle, feeling that the keys are somewhere inside. Lock predicts their arrival in advance though and orders the soldiers to attack. Aroma protects the girls and his sister from Lock to buy them time to escape and climb the stairs to the throne room. In the throne room, the trio's Premium keys begin to react to the ones locked in the giant cage. Lock is back again, and no matter how Kirara scolds him for being reckless, he reveals his plan to grab this opportunity while Dyspear is retreating. Outside the castle, the other Lock clone mocks Scarlet for fighting for her friends, which motivates her to battle against him more. The trio struggle though, as they can't escape from the throne room they are trapped in. One by one they stumble onto the ground. But after protecting one another, they aren't discouraged by Lock and continue to try and take back the keys, but Lock overpowers them and plots to steal the remaining three ones. Pafu attempts to save Haruka's key only to get injured by Lock, yet this pushes Haruka to grab it courageously and rushes to the cage to unlock it. With the cage unlocked, Lock is blasted off. Seizing the chance, Scarlet uses her Phoenix Blaze on the clone. As the battle raged on, a mysterious crow observes it. The trio, with their keys back, transform into Pretty Cures once again. Lock still refuses to give up, and tosses Aroma aside. He immediately powers himself up with the power of despair, and transforms into a fierce lizard monster that easily beats them up no matter how they attempt to retaliate with their group attacks. Just as hope seemed lost, Scarlet luckily arrives to help the trio and reminds them that their keys also contain their dreams and feelings. Uniting their feelings and determination, their keys purify the castle and turn it into the Music Princess Palace. By inserting their Premium Dress Up Keys into it, the Cures unlock their Premium Mode Elegant forms. They then use Éclat Espoir to deliver their final blow against Lock. After his defeat however, the crow from earlier stores Lock's released powers using the same device he had and flies off, while Lock is left powerless on the ground. Watching her friends returning safe and sound, Yui is glad for them and praises them for being amazing. In the end, the girls receive the palace as well, and Haruka vows to protect everybody. Characters Pretty Cures *Haruno Haruka / Cure Flora *Kaido Minami / Cure Mermaid *Amanogawa Kirara / Cure Twinkle *Akagi Towa / Cure Scarlet Mascots *Pafu *Aroma Villains *Lock *Zetsuborg Secondary Characters *Nanase Yui *Past Princess Pretty Cure (flashback) *Shirogane-san (flashback) *Prince Kanata (flashback) *Mochizuki Yume (flashback) Trivia * The Past Princess Pretty Cure are seen performing Trinity Explosion in a flashback. *Dyspear's final form can also be seen when the Past Princess Pretty Cures are fighting against her. *In this episode, all 16 Dress Up Keys are used except for the Rose Dress Up Key. *Lock's actions of wanting to overthrow Dyspear and become the number 1 villain are similar to Bel's. *Like Phantom, Lock was defeated but survived after a long hard battle in episode 30. *Cure Flora is the featured soloist in the ending. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure